


Chapter 5

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Love Sucks [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chapter 5

It had been only two days since you and Michael had talked about everything. You told him you didn’t want anything else from him, that you didn’t want him to feel like he was obligated to date you, but you still had questions. You didn’t want to bombard him with all of your questions, so you had to hold yourself back. You spent a few hours contemplating what to do, but when it hit 12 in the morning, you decided to go to sleep. You tossed and you turned in bed, but the thoughts about Michael wouldn’t go away. You picked up your phone and started scrolling back through your old conversations, maybe there was something that could give you peace of mind. As you had gotten towards the top of your texts, your phone sent you back to the bottom of your conversation. You could see Michael was typing, and then, you got his text.

_Michael: hey y/n_

_You: hey_

_Michael: I didn’t expect you to reply this late_

_You: I don’t sleep much_

_Michael: me neither_

_You: so what’s up?_

The text bubble appeared, and then it disappeared. It appeared, then disappeared again. This went on for ten minutes, until finally he sent a message.

_Michael: nothing_

_You: which clearly means there’s something_

_Michael: you know me waaaaay too well_

_You: I’ve only known you for what, 5 or 6 years?_

_Michael: right. I thought about what you said_

_You: oh?_

_Michael: do you want to hang out tomorrow? I want to talk about it._

_You: I have stuff all day tomorrow._

_Michael: are you going to the Christmas parade downtown?_

_You: yeah_

_Michael: can I meet you there by the bank?_

_You: yeah, I was going to go alone anyway_

_Michael: see you there_

You had been helping your parents run errands all day, and when you got home, you had to get ready to go meet Michael. You bundled up in a thermal, t-shirt, tights, jeans, two pairs of socks, boots, a beanie, scarf, and jacket. You were as warm as possible, and then you drove downtown. There were people everywhere, and you could hardly make your way through the crowd. But after a difficult ten minutes, you made it to the bank. Michael was standing there, just as bundled up as you. When he saw you he walked over and handed you a cup of coffee.

The two of you found a spot on the curb to sit. There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of you knew what to say. In your defense though, you had no idea why he wanted to meet up. Michael turned to you and smiled, “So, excited for the parade?” You took a sip of your coffee and nodded, “Yeah, I always love the marching bands.” The two of you went silent again. As the parade started, you couldn’t help but stare in awe at all of the spectacular floats, balloons, and lights. And Michael couldn’t help but stare at you. 

He looked at you like you were the brightest star in the sky. There wasn’t just love in his gaze, there was comfort, and care. He loved you, but he wanted nothing more than to see you happy, even if that meant never being with him. He knew you needed to be at peace with the entire situation between you two, and if he was in a relationship with you, that would never happen. Then again, if you had cared for him for nearly six years, did that mean that maybe he was your first love? You never forget your first love. Maybe that’s why he could never forget about you, even when he had other girlfriends, he still thought about you. Had he sabotaged his own relationships because he knew he was really meant to be with you?

At this point you were waving your hands in front of his face, “Michael?? MICHAEL.”

He blinked a few times and then shook his head, “Sorry, spaced out. What were you saying?”

You gave him a concerned look but assumed he was probably just tired, “The parade is taking a break because one of the cars stalled in the middle of the road. I figured you might want to talk about it now?”

Michael sighed, “Yeah, uh - I wanted to tell you, I hope you feel better about everything.”

“Of course, thanks”, you said.

He plastered a fake smile on his face, “Yeah! I mean, you could definitely do better than me, maybe I can set you up with Ashton.”

You nodded, “is that all?”

Michael didn’t say anything, he just sat there awkwardly. As the parade started again, you couldn’t help but notice that Michael wasn’t looking as happy anymore. His smile had faded to a sorrowful look. And he didn’t even laugh when a guy with ornaments in his ear stopped to make faces at him. 

You couldn’t focus on the parade when Michael looked this way, “Michael, what’s wrong?”

He looked confused, “I didn’t say anything was wrong.”

You rolled your eyes, “You said I know you way too well, I know something is wrong, so just tell me, why am I here?”

Michael set his coffee down and turned to you, “I still like you y/n. I have for a while. But, I’m going to be gone a lot, and I know how bad that must have been last time I left. I can’t handle knowing that I’m hurting you, you mean too much to me.” 

You held onto his ice cold hands and smiled, “Michael, I knew from the start that it would be difficult. You have your dreams, and I have mine, and yeah, it sucks, but that doesn’t mean it’s not worth trying. Is there the possibility that I’ll get hurt? Of course there is, but I’m okay with that. It would hurt more knowing that we never gave it a chance. You never know what could happen.”

The parade lights flashed in front of the both of you, but all you noticed were each other. Michael grinned, “So, does this mean we’re going out?” You leaned on his shoulder and said contently, “yes, it does.” It had taken years for the two of you to get together, but it was worth waiting for. 


End file.
